


Wildflowers

by Laylaisthename



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Fluff, I can't keep writing angsty stuff all the time guys, These gals? yeah they're pals alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylaisthename/pseuds/Laylaisthename
Summary: The promise of a threat to Earth sends Lucile off to the EDZ, only to find out that there never had really been one at all.





	Wildflowers

Warm orange light sprawls through the windows of the Warlock library, lighting the lone Hunter's Gensym cloak in the same hue. Soft spoken conversations buzz around her, breaking Lucile's concentration, the only thing keeping her from snapping being the dreaded thought of sounding like Asher Mir.

Lucy's prosthetic arm reaches across the cluttered table, pushing the scroll labeled; ‘ _The Basics of Dimensional Anomalies’_ aside, to grab a roughly drawn blueprint of a Vex teleportation device. Grey eyes squint a little, peering between the design and two other scrolls on Vex mechanisms, dragging a grumble out of her.

A soft bump on her shoulder pulls away her attention, her Ghost hovering above it for a moment before settling down.

"What's wrong?"

"This," she says, her free hand circling certain parts of the blueprint, "is not making any sense. It's wiring does resemble the Vex's own short-range jumps, but it's fundamental design is so different from any data I've gathered; Venus, Io, Nessus or otherwise."

Milo cocks his shell, looking contemplative. "Could you be looking at it upside down again?"

"Milo, please, I've been staring at this thing ever since we pulled Cayde out of that loop."

The Ghost nudges against her cheek, "Just a little joke. Maybe the Vex on Nessus are a little different from those on Venus?"

"Possibly, but not this much. I think this teleporter might be from 'then', not now. It could also not exist yet. Considering its versatility in comparison to the gates."

"I suppose, but- oh!" Milo's chassis whirs around, "Incoming call from... Devrim Kay?"

Lucile sets the blueprint down on the table, pushing her chair back and around. "That's new. Put him through.”

"Connecting."

Devrim's voice rings over her radio, suddenly giving her the strangest sense of Deja-vu. "Ah, miss Paredes. A good afternoon."

"Good day to you too, Devrim."

"I have found something that may be of interest to you. Thought you might want to check it out for yourself." Lucy feels like she is about to set out on patrol in the EDZ again.

She looks between her work, strewn about the table, and the imaginary Devrim that always manifests when she hears the man but can't see him. After a moment, she lets out a sigh. If anything, she dislikes being pulled out of work, but Lucy wasn't really making any progress of replicating the teleporter. So, she gives in; "What is it?"

"I'm unsure, but preliminary scans say it's something from the Vex. I heard that is your field of expertise."

At the mention of the machines, Lucile gets up.

"I'll be there as soon as possible." And with that the radio shuts off.

"Milo, transmat all these scrolls to my room and go get the ship. We're leaving as soon as possible."

The presence of Vex on Earth, especially so close to City territory, was cause for concern. A million thoughts raced through her mind; possibilities, reasonings, _counter-measures_ , occupying her as Milo went to bring the ship around. Arc light creeps on the edges of the Hunter's body, amplified by her emotions, seeking to be set free. But right now she didn't need raw emotion, she didn't need fear and worry and doubt. Lucile needed firepower- a bit more literal than one might mean.

So, she calls to herself the Solar light, and with it the desire to protect all that she calls home, now a faint buzz on her finger tips. Despite already being mostly armed and armored up, her feet carry her to the vault out of habit, and she looks over her gear.

Standing before the vault, Lucile contemplates wearing the Ahamkara bones, their alluring whisper a strong contender. Maybe a little too strong.

The spined gauntlets rest in her hands, whispering to her promises of destruction.

_"You fear of the metal."_

_"Fear for the heart."_

_"Don your metal in marrow, oh bearer mine."_

_"The bones are stronger than your fears."_

 

So she slips them on.

 

Better Devils finds its way into the holster on her thigh, Hard Light strapped to her back, with Quickfang just beneath it. The copper gleam of her ship approaches the back of the courtyard, slipping overhead to take Lucy away.

 

They travel east, against the sun, and by the time the old church comes into view it is setting once again. Devrim wishes her luck from atop his perch and sends her the coordinates and the info from the preliminary scans. So far, nothing that spells any good. Strange energy spikes, sudden movements, all in a usually abandoned area; everything is pointing toward the Vex.

Lucile summons her sparrow, racing off toward whatever dangers she might find.

 

***

 

Her back is pressed against the old brick walls, Better Devils ready in her hand. She looks up toward the roof, seeing nothing but a faint halo of light around the edge flickering to life in the dark of night.

She speaks in hushed whispers as to not alert who -or what- may be up there.

"Milo, what do the scans show?"

"Someone's definitely up there, but I can't tell if they're friend or foe.” Lucy can see the frustration in her Ghost; by now they had scanned so many Vex, worked around countless blockades, and now when they needed it most it didn’t work. “Their signal is blocked. I estimate two units."

"I'm going up, stay close." Milo gives her as much of a nod as one can without a head, and disappears.

Lucy turns on her heels, quietly entering the building. Little by little she creeps up the stairs, careful to shift her weight to avoid making and sound. But the old wood creaks and bends under her feet ever so slightly. Even this close her tracker still isn't properly registering what's up there. And every sound and movement overhead is just making her more nervous.

Moments later she finally reaches what seems to be the way up to the roof. A small wooden ladder leans up into an open hatch and Lucile can see the light of stars, guiding her outside.

In her left hand she readies a scatter grenade, her hand cannon already twirling in her right. She jumps up through the hole, and up again, the scatter grenade finding its mark, swarming around her target, the gun ready to burst a Radiolaria chamber she would soon find wasn't there.

Confusion would be an understatement, as she watched an Awoken; _her_ Awoken, bat away the grenade's shards, annoyed by their explosions.

"Alex?"

 

But the Titan seems occupied on the radio.

"Dev what did you tell her?"

"When I said to lead her here I didn't mean make her think she's going into battle."

"Well of course she's coming armed when there's Vex!"

"Alright, alright. I'll talk to you later."

Finally, she turns to face Lucile, Alexandra's face adorned with a sheepish grin.

"Hey, you."

 

Lucile unclasps her helmet, cold night air filling her lungs as it comes off, leaving her hair a bit messed up. With a 'whoosh' her Ghost transmats the helmet away. "Alexandra what's going on? I thought there were Vex out here."

 

"I, ah, saw how busy you have been lately, and we haven't been hanging out as much, so I wanted to surprise you with a break from everything. So, no Vex."

A slightly awkward moment of silence passes, before Alex holds out her hands, gesturing at the decorated rooftop.

"Surprise."

 

And Lucile finally takes a moment to look around; delighted and slightly awestruck by what she sees. Pillows and blankets a bundled up in the corner, facing an old TV that seems to be hooked up to some device or another. A half open cooler box, filled with drinks and a basket full of snacks just within the Titans arms reach. An old Persian carpet covers most of the cold concrete floor. And hanging, low enough that Lucy could touch them even without stretching her arm, lighting it all up were fairy lights, blanketing it all in a soft glow.

It doesn't take long for Lucile to bound into Alex's arms, who more than happily returns the gesture, burying her face in the nape of Lucy's cloak. The Titan picks her up and twirls them around once, finally looking up to plant a kiss on the corner of the Hunter's smile. And one on her cheek, and her temple and all over Lucile's face until she is nothing but a squirming, giggling mess in Alexandra's arms.

Alex breaks away for a moment, "So I take it you like my surprise?"

And Lucy takes the Titans face between her hands, pulling her down for a quick kiss to answer. "More than words can say, my love."

 

***

 

The two of them huddle up against the cushions and under the blankets, Lucile pulling her knees up to her chest and leaning her head on Alex's shoulder. The screen flickers to life, casting a blue glow over them, then fading to black, before eventually the words; _The Wildflower's Garden_ are displayed across the screen in a fancy font.

"I wasn't sure what kind of movie you'd like," Alex whispers to her, almost as if not to disturb an audience that wasn't there, "so I asked that Warlock friend of yours, and he wasn't sure either. But then Cayde came barging in and handed me this movie. He called it a, uh, life changing experience."

Lucile leans forward to grab the movie box, looking it over, and lets out a snort, "Didn't take Cayde for the romantic type. Maybe action. Comedy, no doubt, but..." the words trail off into a comfortable silence, as the movie properly begins to play. It starts on a Golden Age Venus, just outside of its main colony in a research lab, where a mousy-looking woman is reminiscing about the flower garden she had back on Earth. The obvious love interest enters the scene, and Lucy quickly finds herself -much to her own dismay- a little too invested in the movie. To some surprise, Lucile recognizes some of the locations the heroine passes through. Occasionally pointing them out, telling the Awoken of her own adventures before the movie pulls her back in.

 

A pained; "Oh, no!" Escapes her when halfway through the movie the protagonist's home-grown garden is accidentally destroyed by the love interest, pulling the lovers further apart.

 

***

 

By the time the movie starts reaching its end, Lucile realizes just how tired she feels. Days upon weeks of work, finally catching up to her in a moment of quiet comfort. Her eyes are barely still open when the love interest reveals a field of wildflowers to the protagonist, filled with the same flowers that had been ruined earlier, and asks her to dance. And the only reason Lucy doesn't fall asleep then and there is because of a sudden jolt of movement. Alexandra stands over her, a hand extended, mirroring the scene in the movie.

 

In a mockingly formal voice the Titan says:

"My lady, may I have this dance?"

To which she sleepily replies:

"But, I don't know how to do anything other than the thunder dance."

Alexandra's face lights up with a smile. "I can teach you."

And, though with a little reluctance from getting out of the warm nest of blankets, Lucile takes her hand. With a swift pull she is up on her feet, the music from the movie still playing. Alex guides her hands to their proper place, her prosthetic arm -even when covered in bones- treated with the same gentleness as the other.

"Alright, now just follow my lead. First, we go to the left,” Lucile looks down to her feet, following her steps, "and then back- my back, your forward," and so she does, accidentally stepping on Alexandra's toes.

"Sorry!"

But, instead of a snarky comment about how the Hunter couldn't be good at everything, all Lucile receives is a smile.

 

And for a moment, just the briefest of moments, she truly understands what it means when people say the world stands still. Sunset eyes look back at her, an orchestra from a bygone age playing in the back. The fairy lights cast shadows across the Awoken's face, but this image could not be clearer in Lucile's mind. Her Titan, her dearest friend. The reason she fights every day, and the cause for which she will fight until the Traveler takes them both.

Then time decides her moment has passed and the dance continues.

 

Slowly, step by step, she starts to figure out the simple pattern, the music slowly coming to an end.

"Nazar," Alex calls out. A moment later her Ghost appears beside the duo. "Put on playlist number 18." With a soft whoosh the Ghost disappears again, and music plays from an unseen source.

"Alright," Alex says, "we're going to make it a little harder now, but just keep mirroring my steps."

Their four-step square is tugged into a slow clock-wise turn, their tempo paced by the music. Again, it takes some time for Lucile to relearn her steps, tread toes followed by loving laughter, every step guided by a gentle hand.

 

***

 

Lucile doesn't know how much time has passed, but somewhere into the night fatigue catches up with her. Her steps become more careless, even a bit sluggish. And Alexandra seems to notice too, stepping down the pace until they are standing still, the four-pace dance turning into a soft, rocking embrace. Lucy's forehead rests on her collarbone.

"Alex?"

"Hm?"

Alex can feel a small laugh echo against her shoulder, and a happy, tired, mumbled: "I love you."

And those simple words are enough to make her heart flutter, heating her cheeks right up.

"I love you too."

She places a kiss on her forehead, and gently sweeps the now sleeping Lucy off the ground into her arms.

The Titan calls for her Ghost again: "Naz. I think it's about time we cleared out." And the silver-shelled machine appears before her, shutting the music off, going around the roof to transmat anything important back to their ship.

When the last of their things is tucked away, Nazar floats up to Alexandra, who is sitting with her legs dangling over the edge, Lucile fast asleep in her hands. "Do you think she's have said yes?" He asks her.

And suddenly she becomes awfully aware of the ring still hidden in her pocket.

 

A deep breath in.

_"A fearful heart armed with bones is not afraid."_

Cold night air fills her lungs as she watches the moon slowly crawl on, racing to make way for the sun to rise again. Her free hand idly strokes Lucy's hair.

One, two,

_"Steel your heart with marrow and fire, oh heart-bearer ours."_

Three, four,

_"It will make it so much harder to break."_

Breathe out. She never did like the bones. Talked too much.

 

"I do," She finally says in a whisper, "but I don't know if I was ready to ask her yet. I don't know if it's right of me to ask."

 

The Ghost settles in the nape of her neck, "Well, when you do, I have the perfect place in mind for a ceremony. Eva already agreed to making your tuxedo. And I'm not sure if flowers from the Black Garden stay alive outside of it, but they're so pretty we at least have to try to get them." And with a smile she leans her head against him, softly pushing the Ghost off her.

"Just go get our ship." Alex says softly, "And make sure Lucy's makes it back to the Tower in one piece too, alright?"

 

Both Ghosts disappear, leaving the two women truly alone. And for the first time in a long, long time, it is fully silent. All Alexandra hears is her own heart, drumming away in her chest and steady breathing -accompanied by the occasional snore.

 

"I am not afraid you will say no. But," And she takes a deep breath again, "when the City fell, and I thought I'd lost you I didn't know what to do anymore. I hadn't told you I liked you so much, and I was beyond afraid I would never be able to tell you. I don't know what would happen if I lost you now" Lucile snores a bit loudly and soft chuckle escapes her. "Look at me. Talking to a sleeping woman, expecting a reply."

 

The relative silence is broken by the ever-familiar approach of her ship, coming to take them away from their oasis and back to reality, where things like flowery meadows and endless dancing had no place in the world.

 

"I guess we don't recognize 'like' from 'love' until it's all we have left." And she places another kiss on Lucile's head, "But please, know that I love you with all my heart."

**Author's Note:**

> I somehow feel like I could have made it longer, but idk if that would have made it any better.   
> Anyway.  
> Don't listen to old time-y songs (like 'When the Swallows come back to Capistrano') while bored because you *will* think of two (or more) people dancing under the starlight and you *will* write a +/- 3000 word self indulging fic about it.   
> Just don't do it.
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated! Especially (positive) feedback! Want to see more? No? Well, you're probably getting it anyway, so you might as well tell me how I can do better.


End file.
